It Grows on You
by milify-star
Summary: A series of one-shots between Dallas Winston and Kennedy Esposito who recently moved to Tulsa, OK.


**If I owned The Outsiders do you think I'd be here?**

"Now this is extra special, just for you," Buck talked loudly while holding a joint out to me. The first time he got me to smoke was after I told him about my panic attacks. Since then, I didn't mind partaking when offered.

"What it is," I asked over the music.

"Just got it, rolled it just for you." He put it behind my ear then kissed my forehead. "Go forth!" My friend went back to tending the bar. He only told me to "go forth" when he didn't actually have time to talk but didn't want to seem mean. I sighed and turned to head towards the kitchen. The night was just getting started so I hoped that the pop I hid behind an old milk carton would still be there. When I got there I saw a familiar face.

"Well, well," I walked past Dallas who was standing shirtless drinking a beer.

"Don't you ever go home? Goddamn you're always here," He took a drink and leaned against the counter.

"You're one to talk. You're not even wearing a fucking shirt," I scoffed and opened the fridge, reaching far back until I touched the bottle. "Yes!" I pulled it out with excitement.

"Secret stash?" He watched me open the pop with a bottle opener. I tweaked an eyebrow and took a sip. Suddenly he reached out to me, "Wait, you got a little something,"

"What?" I leaned in and let him grab it from my hair only to pull back and see Buck's gift in hand.

"Aren't you a little heathen," He accused me while inspecting it.

"Buck made it 'extra special just for me'," I beamed and took it back. "Wanna share?"

Dallas didn't take much convincing and before long we were staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, reeling in the aftermath. I stretched then turned on my side, propping myself up on my elbow. I looked down at him glossy, overly relaxed eyes.

"Dallas," I started and paused, reaching a hand up and placing it on his cheek.

"What?" His voice was deep and rough.

"Will you go to the park with me," I asked. After a moment he erupted into laughter, making me followed suit.

"Man, you're so weird. I thought you were going to say somethin' crazy." He sat up and pulled me with him. "Let's go."

Heading downstairs, I told Dallas to meet me outside so I could let Buck know I was leaving. Buck's protective instincts mixed with my overly cautious tendencies created quite the buddy system. He turned from a drunk man sloppily telling a story and looked in my eyes.

"How'd you like it," Buck asked with a smirk.

"I feel like a whole new woman, thank you. I'm heading to the park but I'll probably be back, okay?"

"Ken,"

"Dallas is coming with me." I reassured him. He gave me a look and I just kissed his cheek with a smile. Dallas was already outside with a cigarette. I walked past and grabbed his hand along the way, pulling him with me.

"Faster!" I yelled through my uncontrollable laughter. Dallas was a blur as he pushed the merry-go-round. I looked at the sky spinning like the Earth decided that it was rotating too slowly and needed to pick up the pace. It slowed down and I clung to the metal supports until I stopped moving but my eyes were in motion.

"Anything else for your majesty?" Dallas nudged my leg. I stood and stumbled into him, still laughing wildly.

"Oh my god, everything's spinning." I turned in a few circles before looking back at Dallas who was laughing through his panting.

"Holy shit, you look wrecked," he laughed. "Come here." He turned and crouched some, the universal sign for a piggy back ride.

"Okay, ready?" I asked as I put my hands on his shoulders and hopped on without question. He led me away from the equipment and to the grass before spinning. "No!"

"Hold on or you'll fall," He gave his only warning and started a clumsy rotation. I tightly gripped onto him until he stumbled and fell to the ground with a scream.

"Oh god I'm gonna puke," I laughed and turned on to my back. The black sky was speckled with stars and began to slow as my dizziness went away. I don't know how long we laid there, lost in how big the world was and how small were in comparison. "We never saw this in Texas or California or New York. Not like this where everything's really clear. There's too many lights from all the buildings," I finally spoke.

"New York doesn't have shit like this anyway. Who the fuck has time to look at stars when there's shit to do?" He sounded like he was quoting something said to him. I took in a deep breath and looked to Dallas who was a little more than an arm's reach away from me.

"I'm glad I can get you to take some time," I told him then sat up. He followed me and lit a cigarette.

"Can't say I'll make it a habit." He brushed off his shoulder.

"Here," I reached up and ran my hand through his hair, knocking out a stray leaf and straightened it. We locked eyes and were fairly close. My hand lingered for a moment before pulled away.

"There you go. You look like a hood again," I mused before turning to my own hair and clothes. "How about me," I asked, turning in a circle. Dallas crossed his arm and put a hand on his chin.

"Hot, but maybe one more time so I can confirm," He told me while motioning for me to pin. I did once more then bowed. "Excellent, certified babe."

"You call all your friends babes," I mused.

"Only the ones that are," He clarified with a shrug. He passed the cigarette to me."How's your soc," Dallas finally asked, as if he'd been waiting for it. I shook my head at him. I let a football player take me out one time and he never let me live it down.

"You don't have to do that," I handed the cigarette back to him.

"The fuck are you talking about," he scoffed. "Do what?"

"Dallas," I gave him a look.

"What's wrong with you? You're mad or somethin' now," questioned Dallas, oblivious to my willingness to be completely forward in the moment.

" _How's my soc?_ That's what you want to ask me," I questioned. He threw his hands up.

"Sorry, didn't know you two were an off-limits topic," He apologized hotly. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Just," I walked closer to him, too close really, "Don't ask me about some fucking soc. There is no soc," I grasped the front of his shirt lightly. Speaking softly, I got to the point, "Just ask if I'm single if you want to know."

"Seriously?" He looked down at me. I knew there were people who tried to unravel the mysterious Dallas Winston, and I wouldn't necessarily consider myself one of them. But looking in his eyes I did confirm one of the few theories I had. There was an insecure 17-year-old under that cold hard exterior. We had played this flirting game for weeks, which led me to realize that he wasn't going to ask me out unless he was sure i would say yes. It would hurt his pride too much if I declined.

My bottom lip found its way between my lips as I nodded. His hands came up to cup my neck. He didn't get nearly enough credit for how easily he could send you into a fix with his deep gaze.

"Are you seeing anybody?" He asked, his voice low and nearly a mumble. I shook my head gingerly. "No?"

"You," I breathed the question and received a brief head shake. My eyes turned to his lips that were already coming towards mine. We stood there in the middle of the park. My hands clenching his shirt and his hands holding my face to him. It was the best I'd ever had. Long awaited, tasting like smoke and bad decisions. We parted and I looked up at him, utterly pleased.

"Well who would have thought you'd have a thing for hoods," Dallas teased. We decided it was getting a bit too late and Dallas threw an arm over my shoulder as we headed back.

"James Dean started it, what a heartthrob," I sighed as we started walking. "Wait, wait," I stopped him. "I only accept piggy back rides," I told him with a hopefully look.

"Oh here we go," He groaned.

"Please," I begged which did the trick.

"Whatever, man," He groaned but turned so I could hop on. My arms wrapped him and I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Hey, don't get too cozy, you'll bust your head on the cement."

"Okay," I hummed, my eyes already closed as we made our way back to Buck's.

The party was still going on at Buck's. Dally put me down and we made our way through the crowd. I made sure Buck saw me before heading upstairs. I closed Dallas's door and turned to him, walking in front of him again.

"Standing toe-to-toe with me?" He looked down at me and moved some hair from my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm standing toe-to-toe with Dallas Winston," I chuckled. "then grabbed both of his hands and pulled him towards the bed.

He didn't say anything but pulled off his jacket and we both pulled off our shoes. I fell back first and Dallas came in beside me.

 **I have a ton of Outsiders one shots so I figured I'd start posting them. Hope ya like!**


End file.
